southfield_nationstatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Church of the Flayme:
Overview: Type: polytheism (slightly patriarchal) Direction: outwards Focus: bringing in the messiah Ruling Deities: The God of Fyre, goddess of Purity, the Goddess of Darkness, the Goddess of Light, the Goddess of Darkness, the Goddess of vengeance, the Goddess of Diplomacy, the God of Lust. There are others, but these are the more important of the figures of the church. Divine Interaction: The Church of the Flayme believes that the gods do not directly affect the daily lives of adherents, but blesses those they deem worthy. The followers believe that the gods also affect the guilty and innocent when called upon to pass judgment. Evil Figure: A prominent devil-figure, who is describes as a woman in a black robe. She often carries a green torch and is described as having created many beasts unknown to man. She is said to be the Goddess of Darkness. Important Beliefs: The gods are said to ride dragons that are even more massive than any of the ones living on earth. Afterlife: According to the Flaymes of Truth (the religious scripture), the afterlife contains both a heaven and a hell. Those who live in the divine light of the gods shall be delivered unto the kingdoms of the gods. The kingdom of the gods, or heaven, has been described as a place of light and glory, where no one is unhappy. The Kingdom of the One True Evil is described as a dark and desolate place filled with loneliness and sorrow. "Those who live in the darkness and the horror of the one true evil shall be delivered into her kingdom justly, and recieve their deserved fate." ~ Flaymes of Truth, Chapter 9 Worship: Religious services are often held in a place called a Light Temple, where people worship the gods they wish to honor that particular service. Services are often led by the High Flayme, who leads groups in prayers around the Blaizer of the Gods, which is a huge blazier that is meant to honor the gods. Holidays: Day of Light, Remembrance Day. Maidens Day. Summer Solstice. Winter Solstice. Holidays Celebrate: The solstices, Light, Darkness, remembrance, and purity. Include prayer on the solstices, visiting to temple on Remembrance Day, and Festivities on Maidens Day. Clergy: The clergy is open to both genders, and are called Flaymers. Function: Wise leaders and holy advisors. The Flaymers are the holy leaders of the faith, who often dressed in red robes. They often wear no shoes, and are known for their devotion to the gods. During worship, they wonder around the temple to the praying faithful and have an individual conversation with them. This is more typical of a normal prayer session, but during the special days of worship, the Flaymers preach to the mass group of followers. Family: Flaymers are free to carry out their daily lives as they please in some cases, but not in others. Normal Temple Flaymers are often attached to family, but the High Flayme does not have a family, due to the laws on celibacy. The Flaymes of Death are the women who do the funeral rites. They often carry the body out and they preform the cremation ceremony. Miscellaneous Information: Symbol: The Fyre. It is a ball of fire encircled by two hands. Holy Colors: Red and Orange. These colors adorn every Light Temple and all Flaymer's robes. Passed Down: via a strong written and oral traditions and the holy text called "The Flames of Truth". (Lev Flayme's av Trûlindo. In Whyte/Fyre) Deadly Sins: neglect, self-injury, apostasy, recklessness and apathy. High Virtues: Love and purity Coming of Age: 16 years old Coming of Age Rite: involves a test of strength/agility Marriage: is not seen as a necessity Marriage Rites: are often quite rowdy Death Rites: involve burning the dead Major Taboo: Harming the helpless Prevalence: believed by many